stick to gether or die
by Emilylovessasha
Summary: Kim is a half human half super human she can do many things other people can't do. She meets the gang and they travel together to get to safety.(everyone has powers and its considered freaky and not normal that is why I have to leave home to go to the east kingdom for safety
1. Chapter 1

Kims pov.

I jumped out of bed super excited for the day. It was 1:30 A.M. But I was not going to let that bring down my happiness. Today was the day I run away your probably wondering why I'm going. Well let's just say my step mom is evil yes she is actually evil she's a witch. I quickly slipped on some black leggings and a black spaghetti strap tank and my black combat boots and but my hair in a high pony tail. I looked in the mirror and thought out loud somethings missing I jumped for my make up bag and put on some blood red lip stick on then slipped on my black back pack on and put a knife in the back of my pants and under my shirt.I just realized something you don't know who I am well I am 17 years old my name is Kim Crawford and I'm a princess and I despise it. Oh and I'm half siren and half my parents my dad Apollo I get my love for gymnastics dance painting and singing from him I also love archery and karate. I can heal and see the future and from my mom Aphrodite I get my beauty love and desire from her. I quickly jumped on my horse king and raced away from my hell of a home. I made shelter and found a place to sleep after riding for 5 hours.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

I woke up and washed my face then changed in to a pair of white short shorts and a plane white tank top with a silky over tank top with pink blue and yellow flowers. I put my boots back on left my hair down put my knife back like the night before and did light make up with some lip gloss. After an hour of riding king I heard someone talking they were getting closer and closer and then.

Jack's pov.

I woke up and got everyone else up and yelled you lazy basturds get up. They all got and then I heard someone yell at me JACK I HAVE AN IDEA. I'm right here Grace what the freaking hell do you want. How about we all say are powers cause we have know each for over 6 months so we should all know each other's powers. Fine I huffed angrily at her but if this slows us down bicth you will be dead. Um oki-doki then let's get started Grace stated taking a few steps back at my glare witch made her flinch. Ok I'll start Grace said I'm daughter of Athena and I have her intelligence battle stratighty and peace and wisdom and I can control animals. Then bree said ( from lab rats) um I'm Jack's little sister as you all know um from my mom I get her ability to control the Forrest and I don't have any thing from my dad. Ok well jerry started talking I am the son of Dionysus. So I get his madness craziness um I can make people do anything and I don't have any thing from my mom. I started talking coldly I get everything from my dad haties I get his coldness and angry Ness I have the power to chose when people die. Then Adam started talking I get everything from my dad hermes I get his language trade boundaries and communication. Then it was Miltons turn my dad was heptasus I get my metal work and building things in my mind and they become real. Then last but not least Amanda (looks like Ariana Granda )um my mom was Artemis and I get my wilderness abilities and my power to control child birth. NOW THAT WERE DONE WITH THIS SHIT LETS GET GOING I yelled. We had been traveling for an hour when we saw a girl riding on a horse coming from the side of them she was feed it right now. I begged that Grace would not jump out and say hi but of course she did. HI I'm Grace what's your name the girl turned around and I saw.

* * *

Kims pov.

I looked at him and he was super cute but I don't care than I felt I weird feeling in my heart and then I blacked out.

* * *

JACKS POV.

what happened to her I asked looking at Amanda who was the healer of the group. Well nothing happened but you know how you always wanted a mate well here you go she said pointing at the girl. How do you know he asked not leaving his eyes from her body. Because she blacked out and there is nothing wrong with her and that's what happens when the female sees the male for the first time she said and then she started to wake up

* * *

Kims pov.

I opened my eyes and saw his they were a beautiful dark brown shut up I yelled at my self in my head. And slowly sat up and then realized where the hell am and who are you I asked smilling slightly but he just got up and walked away.a girl walked in after he retreated and began speaking I'm bree and you know the guy who just walked away he's sorta kinda your mate she spoke nervously and quickly. But um since you were heading north we thought you could travel with us and were all have super natural and half explained her powers and I explained mine then she said why don't you come with me and meet everyone else. Sure I'd love to since we will be traveling for a few months together. I walked over to were everyone was sitting around a fire and bree introduced me ok guys this is Kim and then she explained my powers then she introduced me to them and told me there sat and talked for hours then decided to go and get ready for bed and head out early the next morning.

* * *

Next morning Kim's pov

I jumped out of bed and saw everyone else still sleeping so I decided to get ready. I slipped on some black short shorts and a plane pink floowy tank top with my Jean vest and put hair in a high pony tail with light make up and my black combat boots then I went down to the river and was about to sit when I felt the earth move a little. I looked behind me and saw a patch of earth move up I looked like stool. Did I just do that I whispered . Awesome I am so trying that again for that whole morning I played with moving earth and I also found out that I can control wind fire and water and earth all together it is totally awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the comment and I will use your idea it is amazing.**

**Kims pov.**

as I was playing with my powers I heard someone come up behind me and I immediately froze up.I nervously turned around and saw jack staring at me but his next words made me want to melt into the what's going on what do ya mean jack I have nothing to hide. Ok then let's see you wouldn't mind if I read your mind since we are mates but I will worn you it hurts like hell. Ugh fine I'll tell you I made a pebble become bigger and bigger until we could both sit on well where do we start umm 3 years ago my brother Marcus died and my mom was so sad that she killed her self and my dad was killed in battle 3 years before my brother went to war and got killed so when Marcus went it was the last straw for her my mom had gotten married then divorced then got back with my real dad and then when they died I lived with my step parents and my step mom was an actual witch so she was really mean and evil and my step father was abusing drunk but he died last year my step mom got Even meaner so I ran away from all the bad memories. I sorta funny those are the exact times the Prince king and queen died and the princess died when her mother died. Um jack the princess didn't die I'm the princess and with that I couldn't take it any more I broke down in tears after a few minutes I stopped and looked at jack and said well here's a hell of a thanks for comforting me and with that I slapped him and smirked proudly now let's get on with my I do all the stuff I can do this MORING cause my mom was also half bender I smiled proudly. And I guess I unlocked them because I met my mate I said why'll blushing a I looked back everyone is up now so we should go tell them that were mates and my powers and all that. Ok you ready I nodded and walked up from the river guys I said while smiling slightly. Ok what is it asked Jerry. Well it's um me and jack are mates and I am also a bender. They looked at me like I was crazy then all the girls started jumping up and down and the boys clapped while smiling at us.

* * *

4hours later Kim's pov

I was so tired I looked at bree and she nodded and we both concentrated and we were virtually linked.

Hi bree what's new

Nothing much how bout you I'm so tired

I'm hot to but um I was wondering if I should ask jack for I break.

Totally good luck

By

By

JACK GET OVER HERE I YELLED AT HIM smiling I jumped of king and said I can sense there's a spring around here and we need a break were all tired pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I he yelled good now let's go girls we all headed over and when we got there it wasn't there cause I had lied Kim you said there was a spring. Oh there is it raised my hands and a circle wall of rocks came up and than I filled it with water and then I froze it then I heated it up so it created bubbles and then I pulled out four binkines and handed everyone one . Amanda had pink Grace had red I had turquoise and bree had dark blue. We stayed in there for a while and had a great relaxing swim.


End file.
